


Two Left Feet and a Steadying Hand

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, reader has a set appearance and personality, reader is like a grumpy grandpa, should probably state before hand reader has epilepsy and prophetic dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're fairly new to Ebott, having packed up your bags after dropping out of high school and immediately going to find a job. You're working your ass off, and.. also homeless.You thought being homeless was only one of your very huge giant problems, but it turns out there's going to be another one after Sans, one of the most renowned dancers to come from the Mountain, offers you a job as his assistant.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to do this for so long but ive also been having horrid writers block. id die for any tips or ideas that yall might have

It was your first day at this damned job (really, you should even feel glad to have it) and you could already feel a horrid headache coming on. The majority of students here were girls, giggly and blushy and eyeing their new teacher as he talked to several others. You couldn't even deny that you wouldn't do the same-- it was so damn weird how hot he was for being a stupid skeleton. You narrowed your eyes at him, coming back into reality as you felt the heat of the coffee cup warm up your freezing hands. Something felt.. off about it. Why were your hands so cold? Why was this coffee so hot? You forced words out of your mouth despite your racing mind.

"Here's your coffee." He owed you. You had to deal with assholes all morning and--

"thanks." He gave you a relieved grin. You blinked, cringing as he went to drink it. "Ah, uh.. you might wanna wait?" You suggested, hating the way your voice came out so soft. You cleared your throat, crossing your arms. "Unless you wanna burn your entire mouth."

He arched an eyebrow, amused grin making it's way on his face as you felt yours get hot. You glared at him before you turned away, taking a deep breath and letting it out your nose. "There's a lot more people than normal.." You muttered, glancing at the crowd. Sans shrugged, tilting his head. "eh. not too bad. usually i'd get more, but i figure my usuals are a bit busier."

You cringe, fingers digging into your arms. You had lived in a bit of a country town, though not exactly.. on a farm. Just very close to one. So this crowd of 7 or more, hoping to learn from you and Sans, was a little.. much. You felt Sans' eyes on you and you slapped your usual frown back on, straightening your back just a bit. "..relax." he chuckled, laying a hand on your back. "you've been working with me for a while now, ash. and i'm sure everyone knows how high-strung you are by now."

High-strung!? You whipped your head around, glaring at him as you got ready to snap back a retort.. though, you couldn't find one. So you were just stuck grumbling, his teasing smile managing to make you crack your own. "...Asshole." You mumbled, shoving him. He snickered, mussing your already messy hair before he looked at his students. 

You felt nervous again, as if.. something bad were about to happen. Maybe it was just nerves? You couldn't be having a panic attack now. Maybe today was an off day? It had to be.

You straightened your stance again, hoping to look at least a bit professional before you.. you gasped, clutching your head. God, it fucking hurt.. You shut your eyes, shaking as memories- memories you didn't even know you had- came rushing back. It was too much.

\------------------------------------------

You grumbled, rubbing your head as you blinked open your eyes. You turned your alarm off, staring up at the roof of your bedroom.

"Weird ass fuckin.. dream." You mumbled out, rubbing your eyes. ..Maybe you'd drop out today. You were so close to graduating, but.. god, all your health problems had kicked your ass in the past years. You felt like you deserved a break. After all, there's nothing wrong with going back later, right..?

..Nothing wrong with it, if you get a job right away.

"Welcome to the grind, my friend." You groaned, getting up. You dug through your drawers for something to wear, scrunching up your face as your thoughts wandered back to your dream. God, it was so fuckin weird.. Not the first time you've seen cute guys in your dream, either.

You paused, looking back towards your phone. You couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that this was.. somehow more real. As if that cute spooky skeleton man was real.

"Yeah, bull." You mumbled. After all. it was just a dream.. right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitch-hiking is never a good idea, don't you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader u silly goose

Your legs hurt from walking. You had packed up as soon as you made your mind, and made the ballsy decision to steal a bit of money from your parents. Just enough to get you by, until you had a steady job.

And now here you were, with nothing but your backpack stuffed full of everything you'd need and some. It was evening, judging from the darkening sky.

Your legs ached, but you had to keep going. You.. had no clue where you were going to go, but you had to go somewhere. God, why hadn't you taken the car? It was much too late to turn back now. And.. there was barely any shelter. With winter coming, you'd probably freeze to death, exaggeration or not. So you were.. a bit desperate. 

You slowed to a stop, hesitating before you attempted to start waving down cars. You felt so damn pathetic doing so.. but you needed shelter, and soon.

A spark of hope, mingled with fear, filled you as someone slowed down. You held back a cringe as they rolled down the window, a scruffy face peering back at you. "Y'need some help, little man?"

Eugh. He was definitely a smoker. But you couldn't be choosy, could you? "Um.. yeah." You nodded, fiddling with the straps of your backpack. 

"Then get on in." He grinned, leaning back. You clenched your fists, trying to calm yourself down as you made your way to the passenger's side. "Um.. thanks." You mumbled as you got in.

He drove in silence for some time, with you staring out the window. The car stunk of smoke, must and.. something else you didn't want to be named. As soon as the next town was in sight, you'd ask to be dropped off. You'd find some place to hide out, wake up early, and get started again. You'd make it. You'd make it!

You were jolted out of your thoughts when you felt his hand on your thigh. "You know.. you look pretty damn girly for bein' a boy." He let out a raspy chuckle.

You wanted to barf. "Uh.. yeah. I know." You said quietly. "..This is probably where I should, um.. g-get out."

"Aw.. but you're such nice company." He glanced towards you, smile wide and eyes hungry. You cringed back, hands darting towards the handle. You yanked at it several times, gradually growing more and more terrified. You attempted to flick the lock switch on your door, but it wouldn't fucking work. You were stuck. Powerlock was not your best friend this time.

"Tsk.. it's so cute watching you get nervous." He chuckled. squeezing your thigh before his hand returned to the wheel. You swallowed, desperately trying to come up with an idea to escape. You clenched your fists, glancing down at them. You weren't all that strong, but.. He was interested in you. And as much as you hated it, you could use that to your advantage.

You hesitated before placing your hand on his thigh, bile rising in your throat. "Ohoh, little boy.. you wanna play with the men, don't you?" He smirked, shifting in his seat. "Well.. I can't deny giving anyone a good time."

You wanted to cry as he pulled off to the side of the road. He turned towards you, arching an eyebrow. You felt like he was waiting for your next move, so you shrugged off your backpack and crawled into his lap. You could feel his erection, throbbing and twitching. You cringed as his breath wafted over your face. He chuckled, cupping your face in his hands before forcing you into a kiss. You were pliant, letting his slimy tongue swipe across your mouth. He rolled his hips up against you, grunting softly. You wanted to gag so bad. You stretched your hand off to the side, feeling around. You tried looking out the corner of your eyes to locate the right button, but there were too many and if you moved anymore he would get suspicious. Or would he?

You'd chance it. You hit all the buttons rapid fire, before tearing yourself away from him. You attempted to launch yourself out the passenger side, sliding your bag over your shoulder, but he grabbed your legs. You kicked and struggled, tears stinging your eyes. "L-let the fuck go!" You snarled, his laughing driving fear further into your heart. 

"You're a slippery lil vixen, ain't ya?" He grinned, drool still clinging to his lips. "Let me have some fun with ya." He growled, dragging you back into the car. You whipped around, bending awkwardly to drive your head into his chin. He let out a grunt of pain, teeth clacking together. While he was still stunned you launched yourself out the door, blinking back tears.

Looked like you'll have to spend the night under the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter from Sans' point of view.

_that damned kid._

That was his first thought when he opened his eyes. Everything had been going so perfectly- he was even prepared to ask that cute human out (You really was endearing in you own way. Your soul was often a muddied brown, but when it was bright and clear and happy.. It was a mixture of yellow, green, and just the tiniest bit of red and purple. It wasn't special by any means, people often had mixed traits within their souls, but the way it shined when you were so happy.. Sans couldn't look away.)

He sat up, hand instantly reaching for his phone. He stared at it, rolling the idea of texting you around his head. You'd be pretty confused, wouldn't you? Or you just might nor reply..

He sighed, looking towards his alarm clock. 

Wherever you were, he hoped you were safe. God knows the shit you went through the last timeline. He had found you attempting to break into his dance studio when he had gone to unlock it. You were dirty and terrified and just.. ragged looking. 

He knew he had to do something. Ebott rarely had homeless, and they weren't homeless for long. But you looked like you had been roughing it for quite some time.

So he offered to let you stay with him, share the house with him and his bro. You snapped back at him as soon as he had offered.

_("I don't need your damn charity." You snarled, eyes flashing. Your shoulders were still hunched together though, subconsciously making yourself look smaller._

_You were horrible at bluffing. Sans couldn't help but pity you.)_

"dammit, kid.." He sighed, head falling back against the pillows. 

He hoped you were safe, wherever you were. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a dream.

You were burning, and so was everything else.

Smoke and dust and embers had filled the entire room around you, and you were struggling to breathe. You could hear people screaming and shrieking, chilling your blood. Strangely, the fire licking at your skin didn't burn. You lifted your arm, staring down at the flames just in front of you. You moved your arm through the fire again, letting out a sigh. It was strangely cold and wet.

Your head jerked up at the sound of a painful scream nearer towards you. You whipped your head around frantically, trying to find the source, before you spotted a skeleton trapped underneath debris. You shrunk back, terror filling you.

He looked familiar, like someone you had known. And it terrified you that you couldn't help him, as well as the fact that he couldn't see you either.

That doesn't mean you didn't try. You tried grabbing him first, your hands phasing through him until you were sobbing in frustration. You could see bits of him crumbling off, the lights in his eyes dull. He had stopped struggling now, as if he had just.. accepted his fate. 

You grit your teeth, now trying to push the burning wood off of him. As expected, you phased through it again, but it was much colder. 

You jerked awake at the sound of a scream, scrambling off the ground. It had rained, and you were cold and soaked and covered in mud. You had tucked your bag into a cluster of shrubs, and hopefully it had stayed dry.

You took off your shirt, wringing the water out. You knew sleeping outside had been a horrible idea. But you had no other option.

You got started on your route after you had changed out of your wet clothes and wrung them out, now shoved back inside your backpack. 

You couldn't help but think about your dream. It wasn't that different from others you've had, but it.. seemed more real. And you couldn't stop thinking about it.

You sighed, shaking your head and instead trying to focus on something else. 

It wasn't long before you spotted the next town, hope fluttering in your chest. 

It didn't feel far enough from home, but it'd have to do for a bit, just until you got more money. 


End file.
